


Broken In

by SarahsShortStories



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, F/M, Other, Psychological Trauma, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahsShortStories/pseuds/SarahsShortStories
Summary: At it's core this is an emotionally intense story of a teenage Raven struggling to come to terms with an incredibly traumatic experience.  And unfortunately, a bad situation can always get worse.  Especially around a bunch of teenagers.Trigger warnings for rape, psychological trauma, public humiliation, and explicit bestiality.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven, Raven/Teen Titans (DCU)
Kudos: 28





	1. Trauma and Frustration

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos". The air in the dark room around her hummed with energy. The purple-haired teen was trying to meditate, waiting for the rest of her team to fall asleep. But her mind was a swirling mess of confused emotions, she hadn't been able to control her powers properly for days. How had everything gotten so screwed up?

The battle had been a week ago. They'd been losing. She'd been thrown from the fight, an energy blast sending her spinning violently through the air. Then the agonizing pain of high speed impact. Raven remembered feeling weak and exhausted, knowing that her teammates were still fighting for their lives just blocks away. But she couldn't even stand. Raven could barely breath as she dragged herself out from a dumpster and crawled across rough pavement of the alley. Her cloak was gone, her entire outfit left in tatters by the disintegration ray that she'd barely survived.

No... She did not want to think about this. No.. not again. Back in Titan Tower, the energy filling the air around the floating young girl intensified chaotically

But she remembered the sound of padded feet behind her in the alley as she lay there ineffectively struggling to push herself up from the ground. Then the furry bulk on top of her, forcing her weakened arms to give out as it pushed her face back down against the gravely broken pavement. 

"A..azarath Met..metrion...". Her now faint voice faltered in the darkness of her bedroom. Raven was no longer in control of her thoughts. She couldn't stop the intense memories as they flooded back to the surface. Her nostrils filled with the scent of that garbage strewn alley. She was there. The hot smelly breath panting on the side of her face. The weight on her back. The matted fur rubbing against her skin. She'd been raped. Violated. Her. By some stray street mutt in an alley. There had been pain at first, incredible pain, but then...

A bookshelf beside her bed was enveloped in a black surge of energy and suddenly flung forward with a crash as the full shame of it all washed over the young girl's mind. The lights mounted in the ceiling above the hovering teen exploded with a series of pops, scattering shattered glass across the carpet. 

Her body had responded to that... that animal... 

She remembered her hips bucking back against its furry thrusting body. Her breath coming out in ragged gasps as it drove her inexperienced young body to a mind-shattering orgasm. The last thing Raven had felt before she'd blacked out had been the disgusting smelly beast's pulsing hot spray deep inside her. 

When she'd awoken, the animal was long gone. Leaving her there in the filth of that alley. The battle had been won without her, barely. She'd needed Starfire's help to fly back to the tower before any of the others had seen her. Thankfully the other girl seemed blissfully unaware of what had happened. But even a dozen hot showers hadn't managed to wash away that humiliating feeling of gooey canine spunk filling her insides. Even now, she still felt dirty. A constant sense of shame and self-revulsion invaded her every thought.

Raven's powers gave out entirely, breaking any semblance of meditation and sending the small grey-skinned girl tumbling unceremoniously to the floor of her dark room. She was panting, but not from mental exertion. No... Her body felt aroused. The teen girl's nipples poked against the taut fabric of her suit, and the panties she was wearing under her leotard felt soaked. As if she'd been getting off on the intense memory. What was wrong with her?! The traumatized girl picked up a book off the floor and flung it angrily at the wall, before brushing aside some broken glass and laying back on the carpet. She was shaking from the emotional confusion and shame, tears filling her eyes. She had to know. Was it all in her head? Was she going crazy?

In her state, her mind could only think of one way to find out. The others must be asleep by now. Climbing to her feet, the embarrassed and uncomfortably frustrated girl grabbed her cloak and pulled it tightly around her lithe form. Without allowing herself to question the decision, Raven ducked out into the hall and slipped away from Titan Tower as quietly as she could. 

The troubled girl was too distracted by her own thoughts to notice a smaller green figure watching her in a mixture of concern and curiosity. It was uncharacteristic of Raven to just go rushing down the hall in the middle of the night. Even as she headed into the city, the young heroine didn't see the unusual green bird that followed her through the sky at a distance.

Raven felt unsteady on her feet and a little sick as she gently touched down on the cracked asphalt of an alley somewhere downtown. She couldn't possibly know if this was the one. The city was full of stray dogs who roamed the alleys looking for food. This animal was just the first that she'd seen. But it didn't matter. She had to know. She had to prove to herself that it wouldn't arouse her. It couldn't possibly make her orgasm against her will. Not this time. Raven's whole body was shaking as she dropped her cloak. The scared teen stepped out of it, shivering slightly in the cool night air, and nervously knelt down on the grimy pavement. Her voice cracked, the words getting caught in her throat as she meekly called out "here.. h.. here boy.. c..come..". Her hand was visibly trembling, but she bit her lip and nervously pulled aside both the crotch of her leotard and her underwear, exposing herself to the dimly lit alley.

The random dog that she'd found slowly approached, sniffing at her. Why wasn't it being aggressive? Why couldn't it just force itself on her and get it over with? Raven could feel her face reddening in shame and humiliation as she knelt there, her own fingers holding both her costume and panties to the side. Her voice came out faint and plaintive, almost begging as she raised her pert little bottom higher in the air "p...please just.. just do it..". She could feel the cool night breeze on her sensitive young slit, which was still glistening from her earlier frustrated arousal. Then a soft gasp burst from Raven's lips, her heart pounding from the sudden sensation of hot breath between her legs...

Chapter 2 is finished! --->


	2. Bestial Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven went out looking for self-absolution, but she's about to be found by something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic descriptions of bestiality and questionable consent.

Her breath caught in her throat, and then the sound of a can falling and rolling across the pavement echoed through the alley. 

The stray animal behind Raven let out a bark and went running. The poor girl managed to squeak out a "n..n..noo, wait!", but it was too late. It was gone. 

Left to stew in her shame, Raven collapsed forward with her face in her hands. How had it come to this? What was she doing out here? Her emotional turmoil was summed up by a angst filled groan that caused the bulbs inside the nearest streetlamps to explode.

The alleyway was plunged into darkness, followed by the tinkling sound of tempered glass hitting the pavement. "Damnit", Raven cursed under her breath. The frustrated girl reached back to straighten out her costume while starting to shift into a better position to push herself up.

But just as her fingers were about to grip the fabric, there was a deep throaty growl from behind her. Close behind her. Too close. She hadn't even heard anything approach. Raven froze in place. 

Her first thought was to fling the potential attacker away from herself with a blast of energy. But she couldn't seem to move. Something about that growl had chilled her to the bone. She was frozen in place by fear, her eyes widening as she just stared forward like a small animal caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. Raven was suddenly too terrified to even turn her head to look behind her. Her mind had immediately started spiraling back into that vulnerable place where she'd been violated... taken. She felt helpless. Powerless.

Trembling, her left hand slowly slid away from her crotch and rejoined her right on the broken pavement in front of her. There in the alley, She was just kneeling in place while her head spun. This is why she'd come out here. Right? She had to prove it to herself... But Raven didn't feel any sense of agency here. She wasn't remaining on her hands and knees with her bare teen slit presented to the night air by choice. Not anymore. The traumatized girl was mindlessly terrified, utterly ruled by fear.

She again felt hot breath between her legs and her body stiffened, but Raven still gave no signs of resistance. This beast wasn't as hesitant. She could feel it's breath continuing up the length of her small lithe figure. Almost teasingly. It was all in her head. A dog doesn't think that way. Right?

When she felt it breathing against the back of her neck, Raven suddenly realized that the animal must be over top of her. It was larger than the mutt that had raped her. That sent another rush of frightened emotions through the already overwhelmed girl. She shuddered and closed her eyes when she first felt it's fur brush against her shoulders. It was pushing her down with it's weight, slowly and forcefully. It wasn't as sudden as the beast that had pounced on her, but this one didn't need to be.

Without even realizing that she was doing it, the purple-haired girl raised her hips. She was unconsciously lifting her butt and presenting herself to this creature that oozed with animalistic dominance.

Another gasp burst from her lips as something thick and phallic brushed between her legs. Raven wasn't still as aroused as she'd been in her room, but her body was still feeling incredibly sensitive. The tip of this animal's cock was rubbing against the hood of her clit. A gentle playful motion. As if this huge dumb mutt somehow consciously knew exactly how to tease her teenage body into arousal. Raven could barely breath, "Im...impossible".

Inside her mind, Raven was silently begging to herself, to anyone. No... please no... don't let this happen again. But the situation, like her emotions, had spiraled far beyond her control. There was no magic humming in the air, no energy, no swirling darkness. In that moment, Raven was nothing more than the scared helpless little girl who she believed herself to be.

And already her body was starting to betray her. Raven wanted to die. Tears formed her in eyes even as she felt her shaved slit moistening in the cool night air. Her incredibly sensitive clit had slowly peaked out from it's hood, and now a canine cock was grinding against it and sending little bolts of unwanted pleasure up her spine. No... this wasn't what was supposed to happen.

The poor girl hadn't even worked up the courage to look back at the creature yet. It must be a huge dog. But before she could even begin to come to terms with that, the beast finally thrust it's weight forward without warning.

Raven's face was driven into the filthy broken asphalt of the alley as the head of that thick shaft plunged into her tight young chasm. For the second time in her life, she had a dog's cock inside her. NO! She hadn't even kissed a boy on the lips yet!

The grey-skinned teen groaned into the darkness, her drooling pussy forced to stretch to accommodate the sudden girth. This beast was even more well-endowed than that other dog. And after a week, her little hole was just as tight as it had ever been. 

It didn't help that he wasn't being gentle anymore. The shift from that constant teasing to the vicious thrusting had been sudden. The huge animal had pinned her to the street and begun pounding into her from behind with all of it's strength. It was seemingly unable to hold itself back any longer, beginning to just rut her from behind like she should have expected from a wild animal. Forcing inch after inch of girthy cockmeat into her little tunnel. Pain shot up her spine, sending her on a roller coaster of emotion from near orgasm to this sudden surge of agony.

But the earlier foreplay had been a little too effective. Even the pain and discomfort of the rather violent penetration wasn't enough to break through the haze of arousal that had been swirling through her thoughts. And her body was already so worked up that it was providing very little resistance.

Raven's mind was drowning in that thickening haze as it swept up into a turbulent sea of overwhelming sensations. She didn't even know where the pain stopped and the pleasure began. It was all the same. Last time she'd been barely alive, numb and clinging to consciousness after being flung a city block and through a wall. This was so much more impossibly intense.

Something near the base of the shaft was bulging, grinding against her clit with every movement as the beast growled in frustration and tried to force the shaft deeper. But it had already bottomed out in the small grey girl and couldn't fit the rest of the even thicker knot inside.

Her remaining thoughts were barely fragments of consciousness. Shame, fear, revulsion. Desperately trying to hold back a chaotic tide of mindless pleasure. It was a losing battle. 

The petite girl let out a lewd purring moan as the dam broke and that ocean of rapturous bliss exploded inside her head. Raven's entire body quivered beneath that hulking furred form atop her. Her hips had started to buck with the thrusts, her already tight pussy was spasming and clenching around the thick shaft like a vise. Above her, the howl of what must have been a wolf called out into the darkness to accompany her delirious cries of pleasure. And Raven's eyes glowed white.

"ahhghhh azzaaratthhh.. f..fuckk... ohh azaaahh.. yesssss"

Beyond the alley, a city block of street lights dimmed and power flickered in apartment buildings. Then car alarms started going off.

Raven was deaf to it all. She could only feel the pulsing orgasmic waves rushing through her body. The panting and moaning teen didn't even realize at first when the wolf pulled out. She was still shaking when she felt something wet and phallic against her mouth. Did dogs do this? Her mind had gone blank.

Her thoughts were confused and swirling with arousal as her lips parted around the wolf's canine cock. She was still coming down from the most intense orgasm of her young life, and had been on the edge of another one when the stimulation had suddenly stopped. Very slowly, her eyes focused on the thick green wolf-shaft moving in front of her...

Green??

Chapter 3 is finished! --->


	3. Misunderstood Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven's unfortunate series of events probably looks much different from anyone else's perspective.

Even as she took the cock deeper into her mouth, Raven could only stare with a growing sense of shock. 

The knot deflated and vanished before her eyes, and the shaft itself had begun to take on more human proportions. Those of a reasonably well-hung young boy. A boy who was now standing in the alley in front of her. She felt pressure on the back of her head. His hand was guiding her, preventing her from pulling away. His hips gently thrust his dick into her mouth, rubbing it across her tongue. 

Beastboy... no... oh no... anyone but him. He'd... No way, he wouldn't... He couldn't have... He'd fucked her?! As an animal?!

Raven's head was spinning. She felt very small. The sight of her teammate with his dick in her mouth was rapidly sobering her up. And now the taste of and teenage boy's cock was starting to hit her, mixed with the actual canine precum he'd been leaking into her mouth before. Azarath... when was the last time he fucking showered!?

Then Raven heard Garfield's voice groaning above her. Her face reddened as she looked up and briefly met the horny young boy's eyes. His hand tightened in her hair, and without any other warning there was suddenly warm thick liquid spraying across the roof of her mouth.

Her eye's shot wide in shock. Then her face somehow managed to turn an even deeper shade of crimson. No way. The poor girl was too inexperienced to know for sure, but it seemed like... Her eyes shot down to the again canine cock that he'd partially transformed back to at the last moment. No.. it was dog cum in her mouth. Raven gagged, then started to choke. His spunk was spraying against the back of her throat as he finished. The humiliated teen gulped reflexively, inadvertently swallowing the disgusting load.

Mortified, Raven pulled back coughing. Beastboy had finally released her head now that he was done. She felt like she was going to be sick. She could taste the revolting flavor of bile mixed with dog cum rising in the back of her throat. But Garfield didn't even seem to notice her distress. 

Above her, the insufferably goofy boy just chuckled "wow Rae, I wish I'd known you were such a kinky freak. Did you even know that was me? Or are you like that for all the dogs?". For a moment he paused. There were still car alarms going off on the streets around them, and now there were voices of people coming out of their apartments. 

"I'm glad you liked it so much, but we better get out of here. You just woke up half the city! You can clean up the rest back at the tower". With a wink, the short green boy waggled his half-hard dick at her in what was clearly meant to be a playful gesture. Then he was gone. An emerald falcon took flight just as someone at the entrance of the alley called, "Hey, is someone down there? You ok?".

Raven panicked. Grabbing the side of a nearby trashcan, the embarrassed girl forced her herself up from her knees and onto her still shaky legs. Thankfully she had the presence of mind to hurriedly grab her belt and dirty cloak off the ground, balling it up in front of her and holding it to her chest as she started to run in the opposite direction from the voice. She wasn't steady on her feet, and she could hear the stranger approaching and calling out again in a worried tone. Raven tried to run faster.

She made it to the other end of the alley, but there were people here too. Some of the lights were still out, from her... She didn't want to think about that. Well it had left the street more dimly lit than usual. And everyone was distracted by the car alarms.

The short purple-haired teen staggered across the darkened street. She was stumbling a bit as her free hand tried to fix her panties and leotard, which were both still tugged to the side. Raven made it to the the next alley and kept going.

The poor girl made it another block before she remembered she could fly.

Exhausted and mentally shattered, Raven slunk back into Titan Tower in the early hours of the morning. She had been finishing wiping up her tear-streaked face with one of the less dirty corners of her cloak when she bumped right into something. Stunned, Raven found herself falling backwards onto her butt in the hall.

"OH! Friend Raven! How fortuitous! Curiosity abounds! Please, you must tell me where you have been!"

Barely even taking a breath between her words, the polite but excitable alien girl was already reaching down to help Raven up from the floor. She continued without missing a beat, "You smell like a mated grisnek! You have been doing the hanging outs in town, yes? Oh please you must tell. How have you gotten so dirty? It appears that much fun was had!"

Raven wanted to burst into sobs. But telling Starfire anything would mean that the other girl would try to help, and of course the whole team would find out. The alien girl might not even understand why she was upset. Instead, the grey teen stiffened and pushed her teammate away. 

"Star.. stop it.. I'm tired.. I don't care.. just.. just leave me alone.. I'm going to me room..".

Chapter 4 is finished! --->


	4. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it still blackmail if the blackmailer is too immature to even realize it's non-consensual?

With her door firmly closed and locked behind her, despite Starfire's protests, Raven collapsed onto her bed in exhaustion. She didn't have the energy to hold it back anymore. The violated teen cried. She flailed and sobbed into her pillow.

How? Why was this happening to her? And then Beastboy... Of all possible people, why did Garfield have to find out?! That unbearably annoying immature little pervert. She could already barely stand to live with him. And now he'd basically raped her! Right? Raven's mind spiraled into self-recrimination and shame. What had she been doing out there? On her knees, exposing herself in some filthy alley? Was she going crazy?

But eventually exhaustion won out, and the sobbing teen girl passed out among her tear-stained blankets.

...

There were hands touching her, rubbing against her skin, gently exploring her body through her costume. Raven shifted uncomfortably and sleepily muttered "mm no..no". But the hands just seemed to get more daring, groping one of her small breasts through her outfit while the other slid down her leotard and started reaching between her thighs.

Raven's eyes started to flicker open hazily. She was still tired and her thoughts were jumbled from a disturbing mixture of nightmares and fantasies. "wha.. what?"

Beastboy's voice piped up, practically breathing into her ear "hey Rae, glad you're finally up. There's my naughty girl. Looks like you were so hot and bothered thinking about last night that you didn't even want to change out of these clothes. You've got no idea how hot you look". Even as he spoke, she could feel the horny boy's erection gently grinding against the back of her leotard.

It took a moment for the words to register in Raven's confused mind. Beastboy. Beastboy was naked in her bed. Naked in her bed dry humping her, and now rubbing the crotch of her leotard with his hand. 

A sudden explosion of shadowy energy flung the naked green intruder out of the bed and sprawling across the room. Raven whirled around, gathering up the blankets around her as she knelt on her bed staring at him and shouting.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"

Except her voice squealed out with a little less 'terrifying demonic princess of darkness' than she intended, and a bit too much 'startled little girl'.

Garfield pushed himself up from the floor, seeming almost amused by her outburst. Irritating the most uptight girl on the team until she screamed at him was practically a hobby, and this was pretty tame for Raven. At least there were no demonic floating red eyes threatening him with imminent death. He responded glibly, pointing at himself "umm.. hello... _Beast_... Boy?". 

Then he pointed up, "I turned into a mouse and went through the air vent. See?". The impossibly frustrating boy demonstrated by briefly turning himself into a tiny mouse, then immediately back into his _still naked_ human body. 

"But, well, you definitely seemed to prefer when I was a bit bigger ehhh, so I turned back into a boy. Beast- _Boy_. Get it?". As if he were afraid that she might not get the joke, Garfield wiggled his hips to make his still erect cock bounce in the air while also pointing at it. The boy had grabbed a pair of her discarded underwear from the laundry hamper that she'd accidentally thrown him into, and now he had it hanging from his dick. 

"Oh yeah, and lacy pink panties too? I knew you couldn't be all dark and gloomy. Anyway, you're up for seconds right? I can do the dog thing again if you really want it".

Raven was completely dumbstruck. She just stared, her face reddening, her mouth gaping open slightly in shock. Everything was a joke to him. He had no idea what she was going through. He didn't even realize that she hadn't wanted it? He'd thought he was _helping_?!

Eventually she managed to regather her senses enough to respond, tiredly stammering "Gar.. just.. just go.. ok? last night.. it..it was a mistake.. please.. please just don't tell anyone..".

Beastboy seemed nearly as stunned as she'd been. "Wait a sec. Are you saying you're mad because I wasn't actually a dog? What the heck Rae? Look what you do to me. Come on. I promise.. I swear, like, cross my heart and hope to die, I will never tell anyone you've been screwing around with street mutts. Just stay here in the tower and screw around with me instead. Don't tell me you didn't like it. It's getting reported as a suspected earthquake on the news!"

Raven felt like the world was falling out from under her. This was spiraling out of control. Garfield had completely misread the situation, and now it seemed impossible to convince him that she hadn't been habitually sneaking out at night to have sex with dogs. Especially if she couldn't even get her emotions together and speak in coherent sentences. But just the thought of his implication turned her stomach. She felt the guilt and shame too. That _had_ been what she'd gone out to do last night. What was she thinking?

As the half-demonic heroine knelt quietly on her bed consumed by her tormented thoughts, and very notably not murdering him for his impudence, Garfield seemed to take that as a sign. Before Raven even noticed what he was doing, the green-skinned boy had managed to approach and walk up onto her bed.

He was standing there in front of her with his dick in her face. "Come onnn Rae. Just give it a suck. I've been rock hard looking at you all morning. I saw you look in my eyes last night. Dont try to say you didn't know, and you know you liked it".

What was she supposed to do? He obviously didn't understand just how traumatized she'd been. Beastboy was rude, but she didn't think he'd do this if he realized what he was actually putting her through. But Raven didn't know how to explain. She couldn't even understand what she'd been doing herself. Her mind was a mess. What was he going to do if she turned him down? Would he go around the whole tower telling everyone? At least this would give him something slightly less humiliating to blab about.

Trying her hardest not to cry, Raven awkwardly muttered out "no.. uhh.. no dogs.. ok?". Then she forced herself to lean forward and, consciously this time, wrap her lips around the head of Beastboy's cock. The poor girl nearly gagged. The teen boy's hygiene hadn't improved. He hadn't showered after their encounter last night either. Sweat and dried dog cum.. Azarath help me... Raven tasted bile rising in her throat again, but managed to force it down.

The humiliated herione's cheeks burned as she forced herself to lick the green shaft. With Garfield's hand guiding her, she'd started to bob her head forward. Despite her complete inexperience, the similarly inexperienced boy was soon groaning aloud, "oHH fuck Rae.. you are.. you are so good. Youve been practicing this with the dogs too?".

Raven felt him taking a firmer grip on her hair and her whole body tensed up. She would be ready this time, she didn't want to swallow cum again. But he didn't start shooting his load down her throat. Instead, he unexpectedly yanked her head back without warning.

Most of the first shot still went into her open mouth. But then it started to splatter across her face. He was jerking and aiming. Up into her hair, then back down to send the last of his spunk spraying over the front of her costume. The mortified and revolted girl stared up, completely frozen in shock and one of her eyes plastered shut with his cum.

Beastboy just smirked, that devious playful grin he always got when he played a prank. "Sorry Rae, you know I gotta mark my territory babe. You should get up soon, I think Robin wanted to talk to you about some security threat thing. But I'll be seeing _you_ again tonight. _Rawwwr_ ". The immature teen aimed a pair of finger guns at her as he stepped back. Then, assuming that he was about to get blasted into pieces, Garfield hopped off the bed, quickly turned into a little green bat, and fled back into the air vent near the ceiling.

Chapter 5 is finished! --->


	5. Tamaranean Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfire just wants to help Raven out. This one got interesting.
> 
> Warnings for anal sex and bestiality

Slowly, almost in disbelief of what had just occured, Raven crawled out of her bed and slunk across the room to her personal bathroom. As she got into the shower, she could hear the sound of Beastboy's voice through the wall.

The little pervert was dancing his way down the hall passed her room singing to himself "I-got-a-girl-friend, Ra-ven-is-my-girl-friend".

She was going to murder him.

But the traumatized girl's head was still all mixed up. She couldn't think straight. The hot water felt good as it poured down over her and she struggled to push the thoughts away. Raven took her time. She started showering with the cumstained costume still on, then she delicately peeled it off herself under the spray of water and continued to clean the filth from her body.

Steam filled the room, but no matter how much soap she used it still couldn't make her feel clean. Her mind would flash back to a thick canine cock thrusting into her from behind, violating her, pushing her down into the cracked pavement of that smelly alley. Then, just as vividly, the taste of Beastboy's cock, and the image of him cumming on her face. It made the poor girl shudder in disgust and self-revulsion. Why was all of this happening to her?! Didn't anyone understand?

An hour or so later the downcast teen finally left her room. Raven was feeling a lot more insecure than usual about how revealing her costume was. Maybe she should add some tights? For now she was keeping her cloak tight around herself. Raven wanted to just hide in her room, but she still had a job to do, and that would only make her other teammates more suspicious.

Raven had barely made it down the first hall before she was intercepted by Starfire rushing around the corner. After nearly tackling Raven, the excitable Tamaranean girl exclaimed "Friend Raven! You must come! I have something to show you!".

Frustrated and angry, mostly at herself, the purple-haired girl pulled her cloak back around herself and curtly responded, "Star.. look.. Im sorry.. I just really don't care.. I dont have time.. and I..Im just not in the mood to talk..". Raven started trying to move around the taller girl, only to freeze midstep when a green glow filled the corridor.

Starfire's voice came out much more insistently "No". Her eyes were glowing green, and a noticeably breeze through the corridor was ruffling her hair and catching the edges of Raven's cloak. "You have not been yourself. You are unhappy and you are acting like a grimplork. You will come with me now and we will do the massages to relax you and make you feel the feelings of good."

Raven took a deep breath. Maybe that wasn't such a horrible idea? She felt like she was falling apart. Even after her shower, her body still felt tense and sore from kneeling in the street. A massage could be nice. Finally she breathed out "Ooook", and tried to smile.

The alien girl's demeanor changed immediately. "Wonderous! Excellent! Please, come come", the innocently beaming girl practically dragged Raven into her private room.

"I have been doing much of the research. This web of the world has so much information. Here, you can lay your cloak over this table". Without even so much pausing to breath, the Tamaranean girl was already helping Raven out of her cloak. "Oh, and of course you must remove the rest of the clothes for the doing of the massage".

Raven felt super uncomfortable, but she didn't want to argue right now. She was starting to get a bit nervous about the other girl's 'internet research'. The slim girl awkwardly peeled out of her leotard, revealing her small teen breasts, and eventually stripping down to just a simple pair of cotton panties.

"ooOoo pink, so cute! Your clothes are always so much of the darkness and the scary. Now up on the table, I will do the massages!"

Despite her misgivings, Raven couldn't deny it felt good. She just lay on the table on top of her cloak in nothing but her embarrassing undies, and Starfire's hands went to work. Her arms, her shoulders, her back, her legs. Raven could feel her muscles slowly untensing and relaxing. Her head was still a mess of emotions, but even in there the firm gentle hands on her skin felt calming. She was so very tired. Raven was starting to doze off.

She didn't notice her wrists being oh so gently tied with silks to the front of the table. She didn't notice her lower body being shifted up onto her knees with her hips in the air. Or even her pink panties being gently lowered down to hang around her thighs.

Raven only noticed that something was wrong when she realized that she could no longer feel Starfire's hands on her muscles. She was still in a bit of a zen daze. How long ago had the massage stopped? She hadn't wanted it to stop. Had she fallen asleep? Where was Starfire? Why was she kneeling like this instead of laying down?

The embarrassed teen heard the sound of Starfire's boots approaching her and started trying to shift back into a lying position. She was completely thrown off when Starfire's voice squealed out "Friend Raven, wait! It is time for the feeling goods!".

Before Raven could even say anything Starfire's superpowered hand was against her bare belly just above her crotch, gently but firmly moving her back into the same position with her bare little grey butt stuck up in the air.

Raven nervously spoke up, trying her best not to freak out "Umm.. Star.. the.. well.. the massage was great.. but.. what are you doing? Why.. uhh.. why are my panties pulled down?".

The innocent young Tamerean girl happily launched into an explanation, not seeming to realize that there was anything wrong at all despite Raven's growing panic. "OH yes! Of course! Splendid! I wanted it to be a surprise! Glorious news! I have acquired one of the creatures, like the one that helped you recover after the battle and feel good! I have learned from the master of porns on the machine of nets that some Earth women can get pleasure from them like Raven. The sluts of the dirtiness". 

In the brief pause, Raven's mouth went dry and the blood drained from her face. She could hear the sound of paws padding across the floor next to her table. Starfire seemed incredibly proud of herself for learning the new words, despite her complete lack of understanding, and continued on matter of factly without giving the stunned girl on the table a chance to protest. "He tried convincing me to do it, but I don't think I'd like that very much. But now we can let it do the mating with you instead, and then you will be happy and have the feelings of goodness again!".

"Star.. Star.. no wait, you.. you don't understand.. you've got this all wrong!". Raven tried to squirm away, only to just now discover that her hands were tied. Even as she spoke, she heard a barking sound above her. The taller girl was already lowering a heavy dog onto her, putting it into a mounted position. It's fur on her skin, it's tongue happily licking at her neck and ears.

"please Star.. no... stop it.. I..I don't want this..", Raven was begging now, increasingly terrified. She could feel the animal's cock rubbing against her lower back as Starfire helped it shift it's haunches into position. It's furry bulk was pinning her smaller body to the table. In a panicked moment, the young heroine had forgotten how to use her powers again. She was getting flashbacks of those two nights, twice now she'd been mounted against her will out on the street. It was too emotionally overwhelming. The Tamaranean girl just responded soothingly, unaware of her friend's trauma, "Trust me friend Raven! I have done so much of the research. I am sure this will work!"

The innocent alien girl gently gripped the dog's cock to help it find it's mark. Behind her, Raven felt pressure from the tip. "AZARATH, Star no! thats the wrong ho....", then her voice was cut off by the strangled gasping scream of mindless pain that burst from Raven's lips. The big dog mounting her on the table had felt her flesh giving away around it's tip and thrust forward, eagerly. Her previously untouched little sphincter had never felt anything like this. A canine shaped shaft about the same size as a grown man's was forcing itself up her tiny rear entrance, stretching it inch by inch around the thick girth.

Raven nearly passed out from the pain. The aroused dog had wrapped it's paws around her, claws digging into her skin slightly for leverage as it rutted her with all of it's weight. The poor girl was experiencing anal sex for the first time with Starfire's wild new 'pet' that she'd picked off the street. 

Starfire had run back around the table to her computer, calling out "They, well they said it sometimes hurts at first. Keep going Raven! I'm sure this is right. I will turn on the cam of the webs to get advice!".

The unfortunate little purple-haired teen on the table was too far gone to even comprehend what Starfire was saying. The pain of suffering through her first anal penetration without any gentleness, or even lubrication, had left her barely hanging on to consciousness. She didn't know when she'd actually stopped screaming. Her throat was hoarse. Her head lay against the table. Raven was panting for air, her tongue slightly hanging out of her mouth. Meanwhile the dog hadn't even slowed his pace, just continuing to ravage the poor girl and eagerly trying to fit the rest of it's cock into her upraised little ass.

The worried Tamaranean soon returned to Raven's side, but now she was holding a laptop in front of her. The alien girl kept it aimed at her nearly comatose friend as she talked to a muffled voice from the speaker. "Oh, so you think she is starting the enjoyments?"

There was a pause as she listened to a voice and then responded back "Magnificent! Yes of course we want her to feel all the good feelings". The muffled voice returned, and Starfire's orange tinted hand reached forward underneath the unfortunate girl being anally raped in front of her and gently touched between Raven's legs, "Like this?". Her thin fingers found Raven's hooded little clit and started to gently coax it from hiding.

Even in her current state, the intimate touch sent a twitch of pleasure through Raven's pinned body. Her small figure increasingly quivered beneath the creature as Starfire continued to listen to the anonymous instructions.

"OH, of course! Yes I understand!", still innocently listening to the internet stranger manipulating her, Starfire moved around the table and untied Raven's hands. Then she guided one of Raven's arms down along the grey-skinned teen's body to her crotch. "Friend Raven, this will help with the feelings of happiness, yes?". As she spoke, the alien girl used her own hand to guide Raven's fingers in pleasuring herself for a few moments before stepping away again with the laptop.

Raven's hand continued the motion, unconsciously rubbing herself beneath the dog. One finger dug into her increasingly moist pussy while she lewdly grinded her hand against her clit. Her breathing was speeding up, the teen's body becoming increasingly aroused despite the circumstance. Her mind too clouded to even realize what was going on. Masturbating herself desperately while a dog plowed her up the ass. Totally unaware that Starfire was naively sharing her humiliation with a total stranger via webcam.

Her groaning and moaning filled the room. The volume rose even higher when those waves of pleasure pulsing from her busy fingers combined with the overwhelming sensory overload from the rest of her body. Some wires got crossed in her head, and suddenly her body was bucking beneath the dog while what little was left of her mind drowned in a surge of mindless bliss. Above her, the growling beast finally managed to mate her properly and force it's impossibly thick knot into her now spasming little asshole.

Moments later, there was hot gooey dog spunk spraying deep inside Raven's bowels. The feeling of cum pumping up her ass sent the delirious teen into a whole shivering series of secondary orgasms. Her whole body writhing in obvious pleasure beneath the dog.

From behind the laptop a few feet away, Starfire exclaimed happily "Most excellent! Much joy! Friend Raven, the master of porns has said that you are the best of the sluts of the dirtiness! Now you will not need to be unhappy anymores!".

Chapter 6 is finished! --->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I overdo it on Starfire's mannerisms? I had fun with it. But is it fun to read?


	6. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfire finally finishes 'helping', and Robin has some questions for Raven.

It took a while for Raven to piece back together any semblance of conscious thought. That was probably a good thing since it also took awhile for the dog knot buried in her ass to soften up enough for the animal on top of her to pull itself free.

When the big hairy dog finally did pull away and hop down from the table, it left a groaning Raven with cum bubbling in a torrent from her abused little hole. She vaguely heard Starfire's voice from somewhere nearby, "Oh no! Wait, I know exactly what to do. I ordered it off the web of the internet!".

Starfire quickly set down the laptop she'd been holding and hurried across the room to get something. Just a few moments later, Raven felt something cold and bulbous being pushed into her twitching sphincter, which hadn't quite had enough time to return to it's usual tightness yet. Raven let out a shocked little squeal as the metal plug stopped the flow of cum from her spunk-stuffed rear. "St..Star?". Behind Raven, a cute glittery pink gemstone shaped like a heart decorated the butt-plug which the Tamaranean girl had just pushed up her abused bottom.

The orange alien girl was still bubbling with excitement over what she believed to be the successful implementation of her plan. "Amazing fortune! It's perfect! Friend Raven, it even matches your undergarments. I could not have guessed!". Starfire paused very briefly before continuing, "Please, I do hope that you'll forgive me for the mess. I should have been faster. Here, let me do the helping!".

The super strong girl quickly helped the still trembling Raven down off the table. Her cloak, which had been laid over the surface, now had a pool of dog cum in the middle of it. The pair of panties that she'd still had hanging around her thighs were similarly drenched when the animal demounted from her ass. Starfire gently removed them while Raven did her best to stand without falling over. Her head was spinning, and everything after the dog had mounted her was still incredibly blurry in her mind. Except for that orgasm of course, Azarath what was wrong with her?!

If she'd had the strength, Raven might have throttled the other girl. But then Starfire hopped back up, her face glowing with joy and a complete lack of social awareness. Obviously having no idea that she'd done anything even remotely wrong. Raven was left completely dumbstruck yet again.

The Tamaranean had already launched into another breathless burst of excitement, "Joyous! Friend Raven I am so glad we were able to give you the happiness, yes? I will keep him hidden here in my room. You can come back whenever you are becoming unhappy and we can have him do the matings with you again, yes?"

Raven couldn't do it. This was too much. She just didn't have the mental energy to deal with the naive alien girl. And if she actually _could_ make Starfire understand what she had put her through, the knowledge would probably break the innocent spirited girl. Instead she found herself stammering softly "Star.. please.. you.. you cannot ever tell anyone what just happened.. ever.. like.. for any reason.. please..".

Clearly not understanding, Starfire gave Raven a wink and shifted her tone to a high pitched whisper "Oooo yes! Of course! It will be our secret that you are a slut of the dirtiness friend Raven". 

That was going to have to be good enough for now. Her whole body felt slightly sore. And she could feel that humiliating sextoy in her butt whenever she moved.

Thankfully, stripping out of her leotard before the massage meant that the rest of her outfit was clean enough to wear. Starfire kindly helped her with that as well, then happily sent her on her way. She had to get back to her room and change. Maybe take another shower. The tired and violated young girl had completely forgotten what Garfield had said that morning about Robin wanting to see her. At least until he cornered her on her way back to her room.

"Raven, where have you been? I've been looking for you all morning. Come with me, _right now_." She briefly tried to protest, but the masked boy was having none of it, "I said _now_!". Raven awkwardly followed, trying to ignore the sensations from her bottom as she was led into a more private briefing room. She couldn't have guessed how much more awkward it was about to get.

"Raven, early this morning there was a disturbance on the east side of Jump City near a block of apartments, do you know anything about it?"

The embarrassed teen was taken aback, her face flushed and she quickly blurted out "umm.. no.. uhh.. I mean.. I dont think so..".

Stepping behind a table, Robin paused and then reached for something. Immediately, a beam of red light appeared around Raven. Her eyes widened in shock. Then she realized that she couldn't move. She was paralyzed in place, floating in the beam of light about an inch above the floor. "R..Robin?"

"I need you to stay calm Raven. This is just a safety precaution. Batman helped me to design several countermeasures in case you were ever possessed or otherwise compromised". The boy paused briefly to reach for another control on the desk before he continued, "This morning you were seen fleeing the site of some sort of explosion that caused both a brownout and a small seismic event."

As Robin spoke, several images appeared on a screen in front of them. There she was, filthy from the alley, clutching her bundled cape to her chest. Her other hand struggling to straighten out her leotard to cover up her exposed teen slit. Then some black and white security footage of her finally taking to the sky about a block away. Robin was obviously doing his best to be polite and not stare at the image of her bare pussy.

"Something is going on with you, if you are losing control of yourself it could be a serious threat to the whole tea...".

The boy paused again and then put one of his hands up to his face. "Just look at yourself Raven. Is this some sort of demonic arousal causing you to act out? What are we supposed to do about it?".

Raven suddenly felt her cheeks burning as blood rushed to her face. Without any panties on, there was a dark moisture stain growing around the crotch of her leotard. She could tell just from the feel of it agaisnt her skin without even having to look down. And in the bright light it was extremely visible. What was she supposed to tell him? That it was residual dog cum leaking from around the plug she had stuck up her butt? The humiliated girl would rather throw herself off the top of the tower in shame.

Her incredibly awkward silence only seemed to confirm Robin's mistaken suspicions. "Look, I've been able to protect you from the Justice League. They don't know. I told them that we were looking into the explosion. We can try to handle this without telling the rest of the team. Ok? Until we get a handle on this, you will come to my quarters every night for... release. We can't have you running around Jump City in the middle of the night. If you don't let me help you, I'm going to have to call in help from someone who can look inside your head. I know this is embarrassing alright. Just nod if you understand".

Azarath... what was she getting herself into? How had everything gotten so messed up?! How could she even begin to explain to Robin what was really happening? Raven was already confused enough herself. Would he even believe her now? Her eyes flickered back to Robin. He was just staring at her, his body slightly tense as if she were a potential threat. The floating teen bit her lip hesitantly, then meekly nodded her head once.

Robin waited another moment, then touched the control that he'd placed on his belt. As quickly as it had appeared, the beam of light was instantly gone. Raven unsteadily dropped about an inch onto her feet. Then, still trembling slightly, she excused herself from the room. How was she going to get herself out of this?

Chapter 7 is finished! --->


	7. The Panty Inquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven gets super embarrassed in front of several friends.
> 
> No actual sex in this one, just lots of fun banter and reactions.

Raven wished that she had her cloak to wrap herself in. She could very vividly feel the cum leaking from her pummeled little tush mixing with the remnants of her own juices from her previous arousal. The gooey cocktail was held tight against her most sensitive parts by her leotard, giving her an uncomfortable squelching sensation when she walked. At least the dark color of her costume made it less noticeable to anyone else. It had only been so obvious to Robin because of that weird containment beam thing illuminating her.

The answer to all of her immediate problems seemed to lie in her room, and another long hot shower. The rest of her problems would have to wait. But just as she passed through the common room, Cyborg's voice broke through her concentration "Hey Rae!".

The enhanced athlete bounded across the room to stand beside her. His large form towered over the short girl, forcing her to crane her neck just to look up at him. Flexing a little bit, Cyborg blurted out "Hey, yeah, so if you ever get tired Beastboy, I've got some mechanized stamina right here to keep you goin' all night long".

Then, without giving her a chance to respond to his outrageous proposal, he leaned in and continued slightly quieter, "And down there it's all natural baby, once you go black, you never go back". While Raven was still reeling, Beastboy yelled from the couch "YO, Cy, what the hell man, are you trying to steal my girl?". The much taller boy barked back "Hey man, I'm just letting her know she's got options BB".

Why couldn't Garfield have just kept his mouth shut?! Azarath save me. Hopefully he hadn't shared any details of their first encounter. She prayed for the insufferable brat to have some modicum of common sense. Her eyes were closed, and for a moment a dangerous aura of shadowy energy seemed to radiate around her. She heard Cyborg taking a step back. Raven was nearly as furious as she was embarrassed, she wanted to put both of them through the wall of the tower. But she managed to restrain herself.

Taking a deep breath, Raven took a step away from the pair of them and responded with emphasis "I don't know what _either_ of you are talking about. Im going to my room now _to be alone_ ". Without another word, she turned to walk towards the hall.

But Beastboy couldn't just let it go, "Oh? If that's true, then where did I get these?". With a sense of dread, she turned to look. The grinning green prick was holding up a pair of lacy pink underwear. The same girly panties that he'd been teasing her about this morning. He twirled the undies around one of his fingers and then tossed them forward onto the floor between the three of them.

If only her emotions weren't so out of control. The immediate redness of her face made the answer obvious to everyone. But Raven stammered out a denial anyway "I.. I dont know.. those _aren't_ mine".

As if bad timing were her specialty, Starfire zipped into the room. "Oh splendid! Hello friends! Friend Raven, you forgot these after you did the changing of the clothes. I put them in the machine of washing for you to make them clean again".

The whole room turned to look at her. Dangling from one finger, the Tamaranean was holding out the plain cotton pair of bright pink panties Raven had been wearing that morning. Cyborg snorted. Beastboy started laughing so hard that he fell off the couch.

Raven's face was turning crimson from embarrassment. She stepped in closer to Starfire and grabbed the offered pair of panties, quickly balling them up in her hand. Trying to keep the murderous tone out of her voice, she whispered under her breath "Star.. You can't just hold up another girl's underwear in front of a bunch of boys!".

The orange-tinted alien tilted her head towards the pair of panties on the floor with childish innocence as she responded without whispering "But what of Beastboy? Did he not do the same? Have the two of you begun a relationship of the mating?". The snickering behind her made Raven want to sink into the floor.

Still blushing, Raven stammered through her retort "No... I mean.. I said they aren't mine.. he.. he's just a pervy little panty thief!". Then purple-haired girl wheeled to march out of the room. Before she made it to the door, Starfire called out "Friend Raven! You have forgotten your undergarments!". Wordlessly, Raven walked back and angrily picked up the lacy underwear from the floor. Then, realizing what she'd just accidentally admitted, her whole face turned bright red and Raven whirled back around to stomp away.

Raven left the sounds of uproarious laughter behind her, and a very confused Tamaranean girl who didn't understand what was so funny. She needed a shower.

With the door of her room locked securely behind her, Raven stepped into the bathroom and began to strip out of her costume. She was a mess. It took her several minutes sitting on the edge of the tub for her to very gently remove the metal plug from her sore bottom. The remnants of the dog's load oozed from her abused hole, down into the running water.

Raven took one look at the glittery pink gem on the sex toy and set it aside in disgust. She needed a very _very_ long shower.

Chapter 8 is finished! --->


	8. Afternoon Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven gets some time to relax in the shower, but she still isn't ready for her surprise guest.

Steam poured from the doorway as Raven stepped out into her room, naked and drying her hair with a towel. She made it a few feet into the room before cheesy porno music started to play from the side of the room. Her eyes darted towards the audio system, then some motion on the bed attracted her attention. Beastboy was there, naked and sprawled across her bed, slowly stroking himself while he looked at her.

Raven let out a horrified shriek, "Beastboyyyyy!". In desperation, the slim grey teen pulled the towel from her head and started trying to cover her nude body with it instead. "Stop coming into my room!".

Beastboy just laughed, "Don't play shy now Rae. You weren't shy about me seeing you bent over when you thought I was some mangy street dog. And you weren't so shy about sucking this dick earlier!". The horny teenage boy paused just long enough to give her a wolfish grin, then continued "And now I know you haven't been honest with me, my kinky little princess".

With that same annoying grin still plastered across his face, Garfield teasingly held something up. It was the glittery gemstone buttplug that Starfire had just gotten off the internet. Raven hadn't noticed that both it and her dirty costume were missing when she came out of the bathroom. He must have found it snooping around while she was in the shower.

The embarrassment was written all over Raven's face, which in Beastboy's mind was complete confirmation of all his hasty assumptions. "You should have told me you were into butt stuff Rae. Going around the tower with this stuffed up your ass to tease yourself? And going into the common room with no panties on while your pussy is drooling into your suit? I bet you've been wearing this during missions too haven't you? Such a bad girl. Now Im going to have to punish that little booty. Wiggle on over here and tell me you want it. I wanna hear you say it".

He was pushing his luck, but she hadn't tried to kill him yet. Even after he'd shot his load on her face this morning. And this was so going to be worth it. Meanwhile, Raven was spiraling into an existential crisis. She felt like her head was going to explode. Her inability to speak up or explain her emotions kept digging her into deeper and deeper holes. How could she even begin? Even just explaining the plug would mean telling him about Starfire and the dog too. And then there was Robin and his misguided mission to stop her 'demonic' arousal. If Beastboy started going around blabbing about all of these slutty things that he kept assuming about her, Robin would probably lock her up for her own good.

Hugging her towel against her body, Raven nervously approached the bed. Her voice was faint, barely even audible, but she managed to force out the words with feigned obedience "I.. I want your dick".

That was apparently good enough for Beastboy, "Oh yeah you do!". His cock prominently erect, the green teen sprung from the bed and was on her. He pushed Raven with animalistic strength onto the bed, and then before she knew it he was on top of her. "Yeah Rae, lift that ass up!". The horny boy wasn't exactly giving her much of a choice. His hands were already pulling her up on her knees before she could have possibly reacted. But Garfield didn't even seem to notice that she wasn't sharing in his excitement. A loud gasp burst from her lips when his cock pushed into the still sore hole.

At least he was gentler than the dog. Or the penetration was anyway. But he had started to reel back his hand over and over, slapping it down repeatedly against her upraised bottom. Raven buried her face in the blankets to hide her sobbing. But Beastboy didn't notice her obvious distress. As usual, his dick was doing all the thinking. The boy felt her shaking beneath him and gave her another hard spank on the ass while he brayed out "ohh fuckk I bet you're already about to cum from this aren't you? Just like you did for my big wolf cock? You are such a hot kinky bitch Rae!"

She tried to meekly protest, but his hands had grabbed the sides of her hips and begun to fuck her more forcefully, eliciting another sharp gasp from the humiliated girl beneath him. Beastboy started to slam himself deep, plowing his full length up Raven's tight rear with each thrust while grunting out words in between thrusts.

"The next time... you see Cy... you.. you're going to tell him... you say... that you can't date him... because... you... like... the taste... of _my_ cock... too much... or else... I'll tell him... about... all... those... dogs... you've... been... fucking..."

Raven could only whimper and grimace in pain. It might not have been so bad if she weren't already so sore from Starfire's 'pet'. Beastboy couldn't have known how little time she'd had to recover. And unfortunately he wasn't experienced enough to realize that all of those little sounds she was making weren't from pleasure. Nor to recognize that the wetness he was feeling between her legs was mostly water from the shower.

Beastboy was starting to pant on the back of her neck. Just when she thought it was almost over, he pulled himself out of her. His hand had found a tight grip on her hair and he started turning her over and forcing her up into a kneeling position. It hurt less for her to follow the motion instead of fighting it. And then she had his green dick getting pushed into her mouth. Garfield groaned towards the ceiling, "You get to swallow it all this time babe", as if that were some sort of reward. His hand was still dug into her hair, pulling her head forward onto his cock.

Raven felt her stomach roll over. The taste of this shaft that she was very vividly aware had just been buried deep up her own ass was making her eyes water. But within moments, that would be overwhelmed by the thick salty spray of Beastboy's cum nearly filling her mouth with the first shot. It kept coming. Raven swallowed reflexively out of self-preservation, just to stop herself from drowning. The ashamed and broken teen girl was gulping down his load while Garfield moaned and gently humped her face.

Chapter 9 cumming soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is still a work in progress, but I'd love to get feedback on my writing <3


End file.
